


March On

by HarleyCrane



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyCrane/pseuds/HarleyCrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is kicked out of her childhood home, and immediately snatched up by the mysterious James. Her life will never be the same, but is that for better or for worse? AU and slight OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March On

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this three years ago and it was the first ever fanfiction I wrote. It was before I even started roleplaying, and I generally stuck to writing my original stories. I think the only reason I am reposting this here is for nostalgia reasons, to be honest, because it really isn't all that good. :P I've not changed anything whatsoever, not even the formatting, so it's exactly as I write it three years ago. Heh.
> 
> Disclaimer; Nothing is mine. Just the plot.

With her heart beating a million miles per hour, she watched as the man walked - no,  _stalked -_ towards her with a grace no normal person could possibly pull off. She slowly retreated from him without consciously deciding to do so, and in an instant, the man had her up against the wall with his hand clasped around her throat. She went completely still as she felt his ice cold lips move within an inch of her ear, his breath swirling around her.

"Silly girl," he purred, "You think you can just escape me? You're mine now.  _Mine._ Understood?"

She choked, struggling to draw in oxygen with the pressure of his hand on her throat. He loosened his hold with a chuckle, moving his mouth to her neck, causing her breathing to increase.

"Who… are… you?" She gasped, closing her eyes in an attempt to block him out.

"Never mind who I am, lovely," he whispered in a barely audible voice.

Alice sucked in a shuddering breath as the man moved from her neck and stood in front of her, his hand leaving her neck, and she spoke.

"Please… don't hurt me. My family know where I am, and if I go missing, they will know."

"Liar," he said with a grin, "Your parents don't care, darling. They think you're a  _freak,_ don't they? Yes, they would be happy to have you gone, to have you away from their little daughter."

Her eyes flew open in shock, her face going pale.

"How do you know that?" she whispered.

"I've been watching you for awhile now, Alice." he informed her, "I find you…  _fascinating._ And personally, I get what I want, when I want. And I want you, so therefore, I will have you."

She stared in horror at this man as he spoke the exact words she had heard in her mind for the past few months. The words she had told her parents and sister about. These were the words that had ultimately caused her parents to push her to leaving her childhood home. What was going on?

"No… this can't be happening," she said, her heart beating faster and faster in her chest. "It  _can't!"_

"Oh but it  _can,_  lovely Alice," he told her with a smirk, "It can and it is."


End file.
